


Imperfect Completion

by LeggyStarscream



Series: A Crack in the Mirror [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: A Crack in the Mirror Sidestory, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Plug and Play Sex, Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggyStarscream/pseuds/LeggyStarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream, troubled by recent developments, seeks solace in the berth of his commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Completion

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after Chapter 2 of A Crack in the Mirror; and contains minor spoilers.

Megatron remained sequestered in her quarters for the rest of the daylight cycle, poring over information on the species that occupied the planet below the _Nemesis_. While she had received reports from the other crew members about the humans, the information was scarce, and Megatron herself generally avoided the humans - her frame type was non-existent among human vehicles.

So, instead, she focused instead on reading over the data that Soundwave had collected from the humans' information network. For an organic species, they had advanced far - nowhere near as far as others, but Megatron had the sense that they were only a few technological advances away from joining the greater galactic community-

-Provided their contact with Cybertronians was minimized. For the most part, Cybertron had stood aloof, outside and away from the rest of a galaxy mostly comprised of organic life - concerned with transforming the surfaces of any planet they landed on into one that could handle the species’ extra requirements. Occasionally, visitors would arrive on Cybertron, but as a rule, Cybertronians kept their distance from other species.

And, in Megatron's opinion, this was for the better. The Great War - the war between between Decepticons and Autobots - had shattered Cybertron, pitting broodmate against broodmate, trines against each other, and even causing spark-bonded mechs spill their partner's energon.

If the rest of the galaxy had taken sides, there would be no galaxy remaining.

Megatron continued her research, delving into data on human physical limitations, human fuel types and consumption, human entertainment, and social customs. The information was interesting - so foreign and alien, yet so familiar - so interesting, in fact, that she completely ignored the comm from her Air Commander, only coming out of her work when she heard him rapping on the door to her quarters.

She got up - noticing the comm - and sent the command to open the door as she walked over to it. Starscream's helm shot up in surprise, and he shuffled his way into the room, wings hanging low and tight to his frame.

Without speaking, the two walked to each other, embracing tightly - Starscream's arms wrapped around the center of Megatron's chassis, Megatron's cannon arm wrapped around Starscream's frame, and her other arm gently stroking the Seeker's wings.

Starscream did his best to disguise his keening by attempting to find words in his vocalizer. Four attempts in, and Megatron purred in deep, resonant tone, "It's going to be fine."

Starscream looked up at the taller mech, vents cycling to keep his processor calm.

"Thank you," he said, moving to sit on the berth. "It's just… I swore I'd be able to protect them. Protect all of them." His helm fell into his hands. Megatron sat down next to her Air Commander, arm placed across the top of Starscream's chassis. Her other hand pulled Starscream's helm up to face hers, their optics aligned with each other’s.

"We. Will. Save. Galekite." Megatron's voice was firm and even. Starscream's processor seized for a moment, and a cycle later, he wrapped his claws around Megatron's helm, and kissed Megatron without a hint of hesitation. Megatron's arms wrapped around Starscream, pulling the smaller mech to her, while returning the kiss. Starscream shifted his frame, twisting to more directly face Megatron. He dropped his hands to Megatron's shoulders, and leaned in for another kiss.

Megatron stumbled backwards at the waist under the weight of Starscream's entire frame, catching herself with a hand. She paused for a moment, smiling as she locked optics with Starscream, before removing her hand and falling down the rest of the way onto the berth, gravity and momentum carrying Starscream down with her. Starscream's claws splayed out on the surface of the berth, and he locked his arms fully-extended, taking a moment to vent once or twice. Megatron took the opportunity to wrap her arms around the Seeker and pull him down on top of her; she kissed the top of his helm as it came to rest atop her ventral plating. Starscream curled up slightly in Megatron's arms; he could hear the sound of her energon pump racing, her spark crackling warmly under the battle-tested armor.

Starscream gently pushed off of Megatron - left claw gently pressing on Megatron's plating, tucking under slightly, just near the Decepticon brand Megatron displayed proudly in the center of her ventral plates. He pushed his helm up next to hers, and snaked out his glossa right next to one of her helm's primary audio sensors. He put his intake right on the ridges that surrounded the sensor - each highly sensitive to touch in their own right. Starscream's input wrapped around the ridges; he sucked on Megatron's helm.

Megatron ex-vented reflexively, and Starscream took the opportunity to introduce his glossa into the equation, flicking it over the sensitive ridges. A short burst of static escaped Megatron's vocalizer, and Starscream smiled. After all, it was entirely his fault.

Megatron returned the favor by running her hands up and down Starscream's dorsal plates, paying particular attention to the joints where his wings attached to the rest of his frame. A claw tip brushed gently over a sensor just so and Starscream's concentration broke as his frame shuddered in pleasure - Megatron turned her helm so that their optics met again. Their helms were close enough that Megatron had a hard time focusing her optics on the smaller mech's face plates; she beamed at her Lieutenant, regardless.

Starscream slid off from on top of Megatron without breaking the optic lock, coming to rest on his side beside her. He used a single claw to tenderly trace out patterns on Megatron's ventral plates. Megatron reached over to the top of her lead Seeker's helm, petting him with a fistful of claw tips.

Both of them struck a chord with each other at almost the same moment, and they both froze, processor consumed with the feeling. The moment faded, they looked at each other and chuckled, softly at the shared joke. Both had cooling vents humming away, and they kissed again, Starscream leaning in while Megatron grabbed his hand. She pulled him in close, simultaneously turning her frame on its side, so their frames faced each other.

Megatron wiggled her hand, trying to burrow between Starscream's helm and the berth - Starscream obliged by lifting his helm long enough for her arm to extend comfortably, and then resting his helm on top of the arm.

They lay, wrapped around each other for nearly a kilocycle, optics locked, pedes rubbing against each other, grinning with pure happiness.

Starscream's hands started wandering around Megatron's frame, tracing various loops up and down her chassis, sometimes reaching out over a limb before returning to a previously traced path. Megatron returned the favor, rubbing Starscream along the length of his back struts.

Starscream's hands circled lower and lower along Megatron's chassis, creeping slowly closer and closer to Megatron's interface paneling. Megatron's vents roared to life, speeding up as the Seeker approached the panel.

"Oh? Is that what you're after?" Megatron asked, raising an eyebrow in mock confusion. She reached down, and pressed the manual release herself. Starscream's optics widened and he tilted his head up towards Megatron, hesitantly. "What are you waiting for, Starscream?" she teased, holding his optics at hers with a closed hand under the base of his helm. "I want to see yours."

Starscream exvented, and his optics gleamed for a moment. "Oh, all in due time, my liege." He reached a single claw down, and ran it across the top of Megatron's interface array. The built up charge crackled as he moved from port to port, and Megatron exvented heavily and fell back onto her back struts, optics rolling back into her helm slightly. "First, I want to have a little fun."

Starscream crawled backwards down the berth, sliding over one of Megatron's legs. Megatron raised her helm to look now at the Seeker, and Starscream locked optics with her from the other side of her chassis, grinning wickedly. He broke the optic lock, and his eyes wandered up and down her frame, making a note of every plate, every joint, every last rivet that comprised Megatron's frame. Megatron couldn't help but notice his expression of pure bliss.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Starscream purred as he reached back down with his claw. Megatron's vents roared, trying to keep her core temperature down. A quick stroke here, a gentle touch there, a pause in the rhythm before picking back up. Megatron's processor paused most of the threads coming in from elsewhere, losing herself for a spell in the effect Starscream's digit had.

Starscream continued, switching claws, and occasionally running over the entire array with his hand. Megatron felt the charge building up, and reached over to Starscream's interface panel, sliding a finger on the seam between the paneling at the adjoining plate. Starscream's claw froze, the sensor on the panel going wild. Megatron slid the claw across the seam, occasionally wiggling her claw tip slightly under and touching the very edge of the array - nowhere near any of his ports, but it was enough that he lost his ability to concentrate on his own work.

Megatron rolled on top of the Air Commander, pinning him to the berth. "I believe in retaliation, Starscream," she said as her hand barely brushed over the manual release for Starscream's interface array.

It slid open immediately, and Megatron reached down and ran a claw over the top of Starscream's array, in an attempt to imitate his patterns. It was by no means an exact copy, but it handled the task - Starscream squirmed on the berth, vents and vocalizer humming and buzzing in pleasure. "Enjoying that, are you?" Megatron asked, and all Starscream could answer with between bursts of vocalizer static was a half formed "Yes."

Megatron grinned broadly, and bent over Starscream for a long, drawn out kiss. As soon as their intakes parted, Megatron, as quietly as she could, whispered, "Good."

She sat back up, and pulled out one of the cords from her interface array, and rubbed it along Starscream's ports - the connection rotated ninety degrees. As it moved, it caught slightly on the edge of each port, and a small burst of current would flow, if only for a fraction of a cycle. And, each time, Starscream's vents would seize for just as long as the current flowed, his intake hung open and his optics unfocused. As he optics refocused, he could see that Megatron was feeling similar effects - her ventilation fans were blowing heavily and a little irregularly, and once or twice, the connection slipped from between her claws just as the current began to flow. She eventually settled on a port to plug into - Starscream's primary, and pulled out the accompanying cord from Starscream's array ever so gingerly. And pulled it, and pulled it until every last bit of the cable was outside of Starscream's array. Megatron held it up to her mouth, and her glossa hung out of her intake for a second before she ran it over Starscream's cord's connector.

Megatron ran her glossa over the end of the connection of the cord, and Starscream's frame involuntarily arched upwards. He lowered his frame back down, and reached out for Megatron's interface panel. Megatron tsk-tsked at the Seeker and just as his clawtip was running its way down her chassis, she licked again. Starscream's arm dropped, almost limp, as his fans roared.

Megatron took the opportunity to complete the connection, securing Starscream's interface cord in the secondary position. The connection complete, Megatron and Starscream clutched each other - the initial power surge was always powerful.

The current flowing through their arrays settled into a smooth, steady current, and Megatron bent over Starscream's face and kissed him on the helm. She broke away, and he shot up, locking intakes with her. Megatron lost control of the current for a cycle, and its frequency spiked. Starscream's interface surge protection engaged with a loud click, and the cord Megatron had placed in his array popped out of its slot.

They both took the moment to let their vents blow, and they sat, optics locked, for a few hundred cycles.

Starscream chuckled. "Losing yourself so easily?"

Megatron smirked. "It's hard to keep one's composure with such an attractive mech in one's berth."

"Surely, then, you lose control of yourself every recharge cycle, then." Starscream ran a claw from the base of Megatron's helm, down her plating until he reached her interface array. He crossed lightly over each of her ports, ending his path at her extended cable. He ran his hand down the length of it, spinning it around irreverently. Once he reached the head of the cord, he sat himself up, bending over to run the connection all over his face plates. Megatron bit back a roar of processor static, and gripped the berth with all of her might.

"Oh? I had forgotten how much you enjoyed that," Starscream teased, running the end of the cable around the rim of his intake. "What was your comment again? You believe in retaliation?" With that, Starscream slipped his intake around the exposed connection end, playing with the pins with his glossa. Megatron's helm fell backward, her vents whirling fiercely, and a moan escaped her vocalizer. "Oh... Primus." Starscream varied the suction and motion of his glossa, testing Megatron's limits, finding her weaknesses.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss for Megatron, he stopped, grinned, and slid the connection back into the original port.

The initial surge of the connection was just as strong as the first time, and Megatron pushed the current flow hard and fast. Starscream's optics offlined, and his vocalizer erupted into a loud burst of static.

"Oh, you like that, don't you," Megatron panted out between fan surges, before lowering the current flow and frequency. It took a few hundred cycles, but Starscream's fans began slowing down. Once Megatron heard them spinning down, she pushed through a large burst of current, before settling into a more comfortable level. Starscream's claws dug into the berth, and he struggled to maintain anything resembling composure.

Megatron kept the current steady, and the sensation caused her to double over on top of the Seeker, vents cycling on and off. She kept pushing it through, and Starscream could feel his capacitors filling and filling and --

Nothing. The charge dissipated before it could build up to overload. It didn't make it any less pleasurable, of course.

Starscream pushed some current back through on his end, and he let his optics wander up to Megatron's helm - he could see that she wasn't getting much further along.

Megatron moved first to remove the cable from her port, and Starscream followed suit as soon as the connection broke. Both sat, fans blowing as their cables retracted and interface panels closed themselves. Once everything was put away, Megatron leaned over and pulled Starscream down, next to her.

Starscream's systems idled as he curled up next to the larger mech. The hum of her vital systems was familiar and soothing. Once they recharged, they'd find Galekite and send the Autobots to the scrap heap.

For now, though, all he needed was Megatron's arms around him.


End file.
